Truth Or Dare
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: 13 countries play Truth or Dare. Written using a truth or dare generator. As a result, not as clean as I'd like it to be. x.x
1. Round 1

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own it

**Warnings: **Yaoi, cursing, OCCsness (I barely know hetalia at all. x.x), and drinking. **You have been warned! Read at your own discretion!**

**Characters: **America, Canada, England, France, Poland, Lithuania, Russia, Prussia, Spain, Italy, Japan, Romano, and Germany.

**Pairings:** France/UK, US/UK, France/Canada, Russia/Poland, Russia/Lithuania, Poland/Lithuania, Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, Somewhat France/Prussia/Spain, and US/Japan.

**Author's Note: ** Don't ask where this came from. I honestly don't know. I really should be writing my nanowrimo, but both my (male) characters (and probably myself as well) are PMSing, and I don't want to deal with them at the moment. So instead I present you with 13 countries playing truth or dare. Btw, Tordol is a real site, and I realized halfway through writing this that it was really pervy. (If I write more I'll probably stop using it. I'm honestly getting tired of writing kisses)

I rated this a bit high, because I'm not good with ratings, and if I write more, then there might be some smut later on... and I know myself. I'll forget to change the rating on it.

* * *

Alfred sighed, looking into the bottom of his glass. He was currently in a local bar, which generally catered to many of the countries drinking habits after long meetings, and he was utterly bored. It was then that he got an idea. A brilliant, awesome idea. He whipped out his cell phone and sent a mass text message. This was going to be awesome.

Arthur was sitting at his desk, shuffling through his papers for the next day. It had been a long day of boring meetings, and he wanted to finish this as quickly as he could so he could go to bed. His cell phone buzzed, and he barely looked at the message before ignoring it.

_Totally awesome game of truth or dare. Rm 110. 10pm. Be there or be square. BYOB ~Alfred_

Honestly the older nation had no reason to engage in such childish games. Once the papers were arranged, Arthur threw back the rest of his scotch, and headed to bed. His head had just sunk into the pillow when there was a pounding against his door. Arthur almost ignored it.

"Rosbif!" Francis yelled through the wood, "Let us in!"

"What do you want, bastard?" Arthur growled, opening the door. Francis stood there, two wine bottles in one hand, the arm of which was draped over a slightly inebriated Mathew, and an open bottle of champagne in the other.

"We're going to Alfred's game," Mathew told him, as the two of them stumbled into the suit.

"We came to make sure you came too," Francis continued.

"I'm not going." Arthur growled, "I have better things to do." He turned his back on the two of them.

In the end, Arthur did end up going with the two of them. All in all, 12 countries showed up – America, Canada, France, England, Poland, Lithuania, Russia, Prussia, Spain, S. Italy, N. Italy, Germany, who insisted he came just to ensure the safety of Italy, and Japan.

Alfred quickly explained the rules. They were going to use tordol . com to ensure fairness for all. If you did not like your orders then you could switch to the other one, but only once. If you switched there was no going back. Everything is to, of course, remain completely consensual, and anyone can leave at any point. Then the game began.

"I'll start!" Alfred smiled, "Dare." He clicked the button on the browser.

"Both players on either side of you must pour their remaining drink into your cup, and you must finish it." He read, "If the other players have nothing in their cups, you luck out." He looked at the two men on either side of him, Mathew and Kiku. He smiles at them, grabbing a hotel room cup.

"Fill 'em up," he tells the two other nations. He watches as the red wine and sake splash together, and takes a gentle sip. "Not half bad." He sets the glass down. "Francis?"

"Ah, mon fils, you skipped Mathew," Francis pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Alfred scratched the back of his head, "I forgot about you." He muttered. "Truth or Dare?" Everyone expected him to say truth. No one expected him to do a dare. Not without knowing the limits of the site.

So of course they were all shocked when the northern nation chose to do a dare.

"Your hands will be tied behind your back and you will be blind folded," Alfred grimaced as he read his brother's fate, "You will be put in the bathroom, where you must chant the 'the ghosts in the mirror,' until the end of the round." Everyone figured he would change, go with the Truth. Again Canada defied expectations. He stood and with the help of Francis and Alfred was blindfolded and led to the bathroom.

"We'll be back for you soon, mon fils," Francis whispered to the other man, as they closed the bathroom door.

"Alright, Francis?" Alfred asked once the two of them had been seated again.

"Dare," A smirk crossed the man's face.

"Choose a member of the opposite sex," Alfred read aloud. He stopped, looked around the circle, "Err, same sex then. You both now fill your mouths with water and kiss. You must swallow all the water. If water falls on any of your clothes, you must remove that piece of clothing for 3 turns."

"Arthur?" Francis leered, turning to the man on his left. The Englishman glared at him.

"Hell no!" he yelled.

"But Mathew is gone, who else could help me with this dare? I guess there is always Alfred, but…" He left the phrase there as Arthur's eyes shifted uneasily between Francis and his former colony.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat.

"Just go ahead and use your drinks," Alfred shrugged, "Mattie's in the bathroom, so we can't get water."

Both men took a swig of their perspective drink - Francis champagne, Arthur Scotch. Arthur glared as Francis' lips approached his. Liquid spilled to the carpet as their lips met, and mouths opened slightly. The other nations watched, some in horror, some in fascination as Francis' tongue slid into Arthur's mouth.

A small sound escaped Arthur's mouth as he was pulled closer to the other man. His hands buried themselves in blond locks. A hand slid up his thigh closer and closer to his crotch.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur spluttered, pulling back as he felt Francis cop a feel. The left over mixture of scotch and champagne dribbled down on his shirt. His hand flashed across Francis' face, leaving a bright red mark as the noise of flesh on flesh echoed around the room.

"Couldn't help it, sourcils," Francis smirked, after swallowing.

"Alright, Arthur, you lose your shirt," Alfred cut in, before an international incident could occur.

"What?" The other nation spluttered.

"You got your shirt wet," Alfred explains, "You lose it for three turns." Arthur's glare shifted from his excolony, to Francis. He mumbled under his breath (something about stupid frogs who can't keep their hands to theirselves) as he pulled the shirt over his, and tossed it at Alfred. He crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing slight to ward off the chills and glances from other countries.

"Arthur," Alfred began.

"What!" The other nation snapped.

"It's your turn," Alfred snickered, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Arthur glared, "and make it a good one."

"What is the most 'pathetic' thing you have done to impress a guy or girl?" Alfred asked, "How did it turn out?" Francis began to laugh at the question.

"What!?" Arthur yelled, "I refuse to dignify that with an answer. What are you laughing at bastard?"

"Do you want to switch to dare then?" Alfred asked evenly.

"Yes," Arthur growled.

"Choose one player of the opposite sex… Make that same sex," Alfred read, "They may put a hickie on any part of your body that is currently exposed."

"It will be my pleasure," Francis states, turning to the enraged Brit.

"Hell no, it won't!" Arthur yelled at him. "I refuse. I want another one."

"Sorry," Alfred snickered, "That was your only switch."

"Then I'll answer the first one," Arthur said hurriedly, "Once, I bought a book, _How to Woo A Frenchman._"

"And?" Gilbert asked, with a smirk. Arthur turned beet red.

"Let's just say it involved silk scarves, and chocolate sauce," Francis added for the blushing Brit.

"Sorry Arthur," Alfred continued, once the din of laughter died down, "You can't revert to an old one. You have to take the dare."

"I'm still willing, mon Coeur," Francis offered.

"No," Arthur rolled his eyes, "If someone must it will be Alfred." At least he was a former colony. He would nice to the man.

A wolfish grin spread across Alfred's face. He passed the computer to Francis as he crawled towards Arthur. He gave the other man a quick kiss on the lips, pushing him back so he lay on the ground.

"Alfred?" Arthur quested, as the blond kissed his way down Arthur's chest. He finally figured out what the American was doing when he felt teeth digging into his skin right above his pants. "Alfred! Not there!"

"The dare says any exposed skin," Francis chucked. Alfred smirked, continuing to nibble and lick on the skin. Fingers wove through his hair, pushing him down harder. Arthur's blush increased as a small moan escaped his lips.

"There," Alfred mumbled, pulling back and examining his handy work. There was now a hickie that would shine for a few good days. He made his way back to his seat, and took a sip of his drink. "Who's next?"

"Dare," Toris said.

"Turn off all the lights and shut your eyes." Alfred read, "Now have the rest of the group stand in a circle around you, and spin your around five times. Now you must reach out until you touch a person. The first person you touch, you must kiss." Feliks glared at his partner.

"You'd like better pick me," he hissed.

"I'll try," Toris whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He turned off the lights as everyone stood, and made his way back to the center. He memorized the direction Poland was in, and began to spin. Once. Twice. Thrice. Fourth, and finally the fifth spin. He was a tad dizzy, but he had a good idea of what direction he was facing. He took a step forwards, hands stretched out, searching for a body. He expected to find his lover's soft jacket. He buried his hand in fluffy material. He pulled slightly, and pushed his lips against the person before him.

"Become one with Russia, da?" he heard softly as he pulled back from man.

The lights flicked off instantly, Feliks standing by the switch, glaring at his partner. Toris looked forwards, and saw Russia leering at him. He squeaked, and moved quickly back to his seat.

"Alright, Feliks," Alfred said, trying to break the tension before another international incident occurred, "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"The group may choose any other player." Alfred read, "You must kiss their cheek and KEEP your lips on their cheek for one round. This means you may have to participate in any dare that they do. So who do we choose?"

"I believe, the only plausible choice is Ivan," Kiku stated calmly.

"Do you like, want another war?" Feliks asked, glaring at Kiku.

"Everyone else has either gone, or has a partner who would be jealous," Kiku explained.

"Oh my god, I have a partner," Feliks pointed out, "Like why don't I just like kiss him?"

"He has already gone," Kiku stated, "It would defeat the purpose of the last part of the dare."

"But that's totally not fair!" Feliks whined.

"Quiet!" Ludwig shouted, "We will go about this orderly. Everyone may vote for one member of the circle, starting with Alfred," no one raised their hand. "Francis?" Only Francis raised his hand. The man pouted when he realized he would not get the kiss, "Arthur?" Again no hands. "Toris?" Poland, Lithuania, and Feliciano both raised there hands. "Ivan?" Antonio, Gilbert, Lovino, Kiku, and Ludwig all raised their hands. No else voted. "Ivan it is then," Ludwig concluded.

Feliks slowly shuffled over to the big man, trying to ignore the happy smile plastered all over Russia's face. He carefully placed his lips on the man's cheek, almost as if he was afraid he wouldn't get them back.

"You feel like a dead fish," Russia commented, placing one hand on Feliks' back, and rubbing gently. It had the opposite effect however. Feliks just got tenser.

"Ivan, your turn," Alfred said, almost growling. Old rivalries are hard to forget.

"Dare," Ivan said, still stroking Feliks. There were several moments of silence as Alfred clicked at the computer.

"What's taking so long, da?" Ivan asked.

"Trying to find a dare I'm willing to submit someone else to help with," Alfred replied.

"Just give me one," Ivan told him.

"Alright, alright," Alfred sighed, "Choose a… someone," he edited this time, "This person must eat a piece of candy, or chew some gum for one full round. Afterwards, you must deeply kiss this player each round until you can no longer taste what they were eating." He grabbed one of those fancy mint chocolates that fancy hotels leave on the pillow and tossed it to Ivan. "Who do you choose?"

"Toris," Ivan stated, passing the chocolate on. Poland made to protest, but Ivan just pushed him back against his cheek. Lithuania sighed, glancing up, silently asking if he had to. Alfred nodded. He popped the candy in his mouth and began to suck.

"My turn," Gilbert interrupted proudly, taking another sip of his beer. "Dare."

"Spin around in a circle twenty times with your eyes shut, then stand perfectly still," Alfred read, "If you can stand without moving your feet, taking a step, or falling, you are done. If you take a step, remove all clothes above the belt. If you fall, remove all clothes below the belt. Clothes stay off for 1 turn."

Gilbert stumbled a bit as he got to his feet. He took one more swig of his beer before handing it to Antonio and beginning to turn. He only made it to 15 turns before he hit the ground.

"So that's everything below the belt, non?" Francis asked. Gilbert nodded, standing back up.

"I dedicate this," he said fiddling to get his belt off, "to my two good friends, Francis and Antonio." He pulled the belt off in one fluid movement. It fell, coiling on the floor like a snake. The scene that followed was one straight out of a porno, consisting of several hip thrust, the loss of the rest of the man's clothing, and a dance that, if there had been a pole, might have been mildly appropriate for a hooker. By the end of it, almost every nation was red, and Arthur had put his hands over Alfred's eyes to "save his innocence."

"Okay," Alfred drawled after Gilbert sat down smugly, "If anyone needs a minute, go right ahead." Everyone looked around growing redder.

"What was that?" Antonio whispered to Gilbert. The other nation just smirked.

"Antonio?" Alfred asked, after he was sure the other nations would recover. "Your turn."

"Truth." Lovino rolled his eyes at his lover's lack of bravado. Not that he really wanted to see Antonio do a strip tease dedicated to his friends, or "become one with Russia," but still.

"If your partner could switch bodies with someone else, but have the same mind, would you feel comfortable having sex with them?" Alfred asked, "Why or why not?"

"Well," Antonio thought for a minute, "It would all depend I guess. If he switched with his brother or someone who looked similar I probably wouldn't mind but it if was someone who looked different like Iv… I mean Ludwig, then no, I think that'd be too weird for me."

"What!?" Lovino yelled, "You'd sleep with my brother!?"

"Si, if you had switched bodies," Antonio explained. Lovino mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "cheating bastard," crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lovino? Your turn."

"Truth."

"What is an outfit, costume, or style of clothing that you would love to see your partner in? Why?" Alfred asked.

"His own clothes," Lovino spluttered, turning red. No one questioned his answer.

"Feliciano, you're turn."

"Truth."

"Your presence was requested, but you did not appear for your own petty reasons. What event did you last refuse to attend, despite being invited? Why did you do such a thing?"

"But I would never refuse to attend something," Feliciano pondered, "Unless I was cooking pasta." That was unisversally accepted as a good answer to keep the Italian from going on and on about his precious pasta.

"Dare," Ludwig told Alfred before he could even ask.

"Let your partner lie back while you have sex with them as QUICKLY as you can for 3 minutes. You should do all of the work." Ludwig slowly started turning red.

"Ve, ready?" Feliciano asked, giving his lover a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will do no such thing!" Ludwig yelled. "Change it." He crossed his arms.

"Truth it is then," Alfred said, clicking the appropriate buttons.

"You are driving with your partner when you get pulled over by a police officer, same sex as your partner. They write you a $1,200 ticket, but say you can drive off with no ticket IF you are willing to masturbate while they (and your partner) watch. Do you do it? Why or why not?" Ludwig thought about it for a moment. The practical side of it, losing money, or losing dignity.

"I would," Ludwig muttered. Feliciano beamed up at him proudly.

"Kiku, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"The group selects some kind of sauce/cream, like whipped cream, ketchup, chocolate sauce. Allow the player on your left," Alfred looked up for a second, "I guess that'd be me, to dab this all over your lips until they are covered. The person on your right now gets to select another player from the group that must clean your lips off using only their tongue- no lips." Alfred looked up from the computer, "I guess we'll have to call room service for that. What do we want to use?" The group finally decided to order a sundae from room service and use whatever toppings the kitchen decided to put on it.

"Hello, room service?" Alfred placed the call. "We need a fudge sundae in Room 110. Anyone else need anything?" Alfred asked.

"Be a good boy and get me some more scotch."

"I could use some more vodka, da."

"Ve, we're running out of beer over here." Many other began adding their drink orders as well.

The room service delivery boy was not at all shocked when he brought up the room. Sure there were two people half undressed, and yeah, that one… guy… looked awkward with his lips pressed up against another man, and was that chanting he heard coming from the bathroom? But one look at the number of alcoholic beverages on his cart was enough to explain all that.

"You all have to pay for your own drinks," Alfred said, taking one look at the bill. "My economy can't handle everyone's drinking habits."

"Fine, fine," Arthur grumbled, "Just get on with the bloody dare already."

"Oh yeah!" Alfred giggled. He grabbed the sundae - the only non alcoholic thing delivered, and approached the asian nation. He opted to use his fingers, instead of the spoon, to paint a mixture of fudge, ice cream, and caramel sauce on the other man's lips. It was quite a messy experience. He got it all over Kiku's face, not just his lips. As a final measure he took the cherry and pushed it between Kiku's lips, making the other man hold it there.

"Alright, Ludwig," Alfred said, pulling back and licking off his fingers, "Who gets to clean him up."

"Alfred, you made the mess. Why don't you clean it up?" Ludwig replied.

Alfred giggled drunkenly. He placed the sundae on the ground, and approached the other nation on his hands and knees. He tentatively stuck his tongue out, lapping at the mess on Kiku's face. One hand came up, to hold Kiku's face still, giving Alfred better access to it.

"Tasty," he muttered, pulling back slightly before attacking the mess again. He left the cherry between the man's face. His tongue swiped across Kiku's nose, clearing a little whipped cream off it.

Once he was finally sure the mess was all gone, he leaned in and grabbed the cherry with his teeth. He pulled slightly, tearing the cherry in half.

"You can keep the rest of it," he whispered to the Asian nation.

"Alright. That's the end of round one," Alfred said, once he returned to his spot. "Feliks you can stop kissing Ivan." Poland immediately pulled back, whipping his mouth off. "Francis, let's go get Mathew."

"But comrade," Ivan started, "You are forgetting the rest of my dare. I need to see if I can still taste the candy is Toris' mouth, da?"

"Oh yeah, go ahead." A low growl rumbled in Feliks' throat as the taller nation approached his partner. Ivan payed no heed, grabbing the back of Toris' head, and pulling him in for a kiss.

Alfred, not wanting to be a witness to the start of another war, grabbed Francis and went after Mathew. He banged loudly on the bathroom door.

"AHHHHH!!" Mathew screamed bloody murder inside the room. Francis rushed in, pulling the other man close. He began whispering something soothing in French, while undoing the blindfold.

"I'm impressed," Alfred said from the doorway, "You've probably been in here for at least half an hour."

"Hey! The dare like said only to kiss! Not grope!" Feliks yelled from the other room. Alfred rolled his eyes. The three of them headed back to the main room, ready to start Round 2.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like? Yes? No? Sorry about Lovino's. His changed so many times. x.x I finally just wanted to get it over with. Should I write more? Any dare suggestions? Anyone you want to see join? Anyone you want to see leave?

A little note on Canada's dare, That one actually happened. My friends and I were playing with Tordol, and she got that dare. What's even worse? At the time that happened we really did believe my house was haunted. And we left my friend in there chanting while we went and got drinks and brownies from downstairs. She screamed bloody murder when we came to get her. It was hilarious.

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

"(some sort of review stuff)... And I want to give my cookie to (Character) for (just about any reason. Hell, you don't even have to have a reason...)" (Really creative right?)

There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want. (I've had 1/16s of a cookie before)  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

So leave some suggestions and some cookies! Thanks and have a great day!

**Edit: **Due to an EXTREMELY positive response there will definitely be a second round. (Just don't expect any plot...) It might take a bit though, because December is here, and I have christmas fics to write. (5 gifts, and 2 random christmas fics, plus 2 FrUKs I want to write... x.x ) But there will be another chapter, and possibly another character. (The character I want to add I don't know very well, so I'll have to read some stuff with him in it...) Please leave pairing request, suggestions, or anything, and I'll try to work it in!


	2. Round 2

**Disclaimer:** I like totally don't own Hetalia.

**Warnings:** Lot's of making out. **Yaoi**. Near smut. OCCness. **You have been warned! Read at your own discretion!**

**Pairings: ** Alfred/Mathew, Mathew/Feliks, Francis/Mathew, Francis/Arthur, Feliks/Toris, slight Feliks/Feliciano, Gilbert/Mathew, Feliciano/Ludwig, Alfred/Kiku, Yao/Kiku.

**Author's Note: **Yeah! Chapter 2! Sorry to take so long. For some reason I couldn't get it started. Anyways, I want to thank you all for the dare requests. Some of them did not make it into this chapter, but almost all of them are coming. I'm actually keeping a list of them. **Also keeps the request coming! **I'll keep writing it as long as there are requests and readers.

Also in other news, I'm totally whoring out Canada at the moment. It's actually kind of fun. D Hopefully it won't be long before the next post! Ta ta for now!

* * *

"Alright, round 2," Alfred said as he, Mathew, and Francis rejoined the circle. "Gilbert put your clothes back on."

The albino shrugged. He struggled back into his tight black pants just as lewdly as when he took them off. He left off his belt, claiming it was too much of a hassle for the short amount of time he'd be wearing it.

"Okaaaay~" Alfred continued, "If anyone needs a cold shower, please feel free to go." No one moved, but quite a few faces were tomato red. "I'm first. Dare."

"Shut your eyes and pucker up," he read. "The group gets to pick, while you aren't looking, a random person to give you a 10 second kiss. You may not open your eyes until the person in back, mixed in with the group."

Following orders he squeezed his eyes shut. He could hear the other nations arguing over who got the great pleasure of (read: was forced to endure) kissing him. A shudder passed through his body as he heard, "I will do it, da." He was very grateful when he heard a garbled mix of English and French shouting the Russian down. Finally the choice was made.

Alfred could hear the person kneel down in front of him. Two gentle hands rested on his shoulder. _Not Ivan, _he thought. The Russian wouldn't have been so gentle.

Petal soft lips pressed firmly to his own. It was hesitant, yet firm, telling Alfred not to pull away. A probing tongue pushed instantly into his mouth, tasting and exploring.

He leaned back on his hands, but the person just followed him forward. A hand slipped off Alfred's shoulder to help him balance. Alfred was finally getting into it, his hand coming up to rest on the other man's hip.

"Time's up!" Arthur shouted, "Alfred keep your eyes closed." The American shot back up, angry that he had been so overwhelmed by a simple kiss. His face connected with his kisser's. He felt his glasses clink against the other man's glasses.

"Oh my God!" Alfred shouted. His eyes snapped open as he scrambled back. "You hade me make out with my brother!? That's gross!" Mathew just smirked, returning to his spot, ignoring Alfred's ranting.

"Think about it this way, mon fils, it could have been worse," Francis told him, with a distinct nod in Ivan's direction. "Now it's Mathieu's turn."

"Dare," Mathew told Alfred before he could even ask.

"You must close your eyes and spin around 10 times," Alfred read. "Then, while keeping your eyes closed, find the nearest person and tell them "I love you," and then kiss them." He paused after reading it. "No. Mathew can't do that one." He stated.

"Why not, da?" Ivan asked.

"Because he's my brother! It's bad enough he's already had to make out with someone, he doesn't need to do it again!" Mathew just rolled his eyes. His brother could say what he wanted, but he was no blushing virgin. He walked purposefully towards the center of the circle, Alfred too busy arguing to notice his movement. He closed his eyes, and began to turn slowly counting to ten. Stumbling forwards, he grabbed the closed person, his shaky hand's grasping their shoulders.

"I love you," he mumbled, before pressing his lips to the other person's.

"Besides the fact that he's too young to be making out with anyone… hey!" Alfred finally noticed that he brother was already up, kissing Feliks. "That's not fair!"

"Oh shut up," Mathew said, "it was just a peck." He returned to his seat. "Francis, your turn." He said, purposefully not looking at his brother.

"Dare," Francis smirked, keeping the conversation going before Alfred could complain some more.

"Find the youngest person playing the game. Give them a passionate kiss for 15 seconds," he finished reading, "Feliciano, how old are you?" Alfred asked.

"Ve~ 20." The brunette said, smiling.

"Romano?" Alfred asked.

"Older than him," Lovino frowned.

"A…Arthur?" Alfred continued to plead.

"You should know," Arthur scowled.

"Like, give up already," Feliks said, "We all know who's the youngest here."

"I am," Mathew said quietly, "And you act like it's such a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing!" Alfred shouted.

"Come here, mon fils," Francis smirked, beckoning Mathew towards him.

"I'm counting the seconds!" Alfred warned him. Francis just waved his hand; ignore the American as he pulled Mathew closer with his free hand. He pressed his lips hard against Mathew's lips, one free hand burying in the Canadian's hair. He licked Mathew's lips, eagerly slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth.

"Eww, like I can totally see his tongue," Felik said, staring intently at the two.

"I did not want to hear that," Alfred muttered, clamping his hands over his ears. He looked down at his cell phone clock, checking the time. "Alright times up!" he yelled, grabbing his brother by his jacket hood and yanking him back into his seat.

"That was only 5 seconds!" Francis complained.

"No it wasn't!" Alfred argued back, "It was 15. I was counting. Arthur?"

"Truth," The brit replied, "I'm not one to touch my own son." A few of the nations snickered, remembering that Arthur had a "special relationship," with Alfred.

"Have you ever had to pretend you were sober, even though you were wasted? How did it turn out?"

"No." Arthur replied.

"Oui," Francis said at the same time.

"It was my question," Arthur growled.

"But you lied," Francis justified.

"So?"

"Alright, Francis, why don't you tell us, if Arthur won't." Alfred said with a smirk.

Francis opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur cut him off.

"Fine fine," He said quickly, "I don't need that frog embellishing it." He looked around the room. "Last time I said I was sober when I wasn't I woke up in someone else's bed. There. That good enough?"

"Ve, who's was it?"

"Take a guess," Arthur growled.

"Moi," Francis mouthed.

"Alrighty then," Alfred said, "Toris?"

"Truth."

"What was the first real "drinking" experience that you had? Tasting your parent's wine doesn't count. How were the results of your first experience?"

"Feliks and I stole some of my boss' brandy," Toris admitted, "We were in the barn, drinking, and... ow!" Feliks smacked him upside the head.

"Don't tell them that!" Feliks told his partner. Alfred opened his mouth to ask what "that was, but was interrupted by Ivan laughing.

"What?!" Feliks turned on to face the Russian.

"He knows," Toris whispered.

"Ew! Oh my god! How does he know!?"

"Russia knows everything, da."

"Okay!" Alfred interrupted before they could start another World War, "Feliks, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Pick the person in the group that you would want to make out with. Now randomize 1 to 10. If you get 1-4, you get to make out with that person privately for 15 seconds. If you get 5-9, the person you picked gets to choose who you must make out with IN FRONT OF THE GROUP for 15 seconds. If you get 10, you must make out with the person you chose AND a person of their choice, for 30 seconds in front of the group."

Feliks looked around the room, trying to choose. The obvious choice would be Toris; after all he was his partner. However the odds were against him. If he choose Toris he would quite likely end up with someone else of Toris' choosing. Therefore what he actually needed was someone nice (immediately striking Ivan off the list.) who he both wouldn't mind kissing, and who would likely let him make out with Toris. His eyes quickly scanned the faces in the group, desperately seeking the kindness he needed.

"Well?" Alfred asked. Feliks' eyes finally found what he was looking for. The perfect oblivious, kind person.

"Feliciano," Feliks said, crossing his fingers for good luck.

"Alright, Tori… wait, what?"

"I totally said Feliciano, like weren't you listening?"

"Oookay," Alfred said, clicking a few things on the computer. "You're number is 7. So Feliciano, who do you choose?"

"Ve~ Toris is his partner. It should be him."

A huge grin crossed Feliks face as he turned to Toris. His plan had worked perfectly. He leaned forward quickly, capturing his neighbor's lips with his own. His fingers threaded through brunette locks, trying to pull the other man closer. Fifteen seconds ended all too soon, though and they had to stop.

"Love ya," Feliks whispered as he pulled back.

"Ivan, your turn."

"Dare, da."

"Remove three articles of clothing that are cotton. Leave them off for a complete turn. If you do not have any cotton clothing on, you lucked out."

Ivan shrugged, unbuttoning his coat. Once he was off, and carefully folded by Toris, he moved onto his shirt, not bothering to remove his scarf. Several nations gasped at his scars, many of which were obviously self-inflicted. All nations had scars –results of many disputes ore inner conflict, but none has quite as many as him. Ivan stoically ignored them all. After passing his shirt to Toris to fold he removed his socks.

Only once all his removed clothes ere folded did he look up and smile. "Anything else?" he asked Alfred.

"No…" Alfred replied, his eyes still chasing a scar that ran down Ivan's chest, disappearing at the top of his pants. It had obviously been a deep gash – it would have killed an ordinary man. Of course, Ivan wasn't ordinary was he?

"Gilbert," Alfred didn't answer, but at least he tore his eyes away from Ivan's chest. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Of course he was too awesome for the truth.

"You can't do this one," Alfred said scanning the dare. "You don't have a partner."

"Read it anyway," Gilbert shrugged.

"But you don't have a partner..."

"Read the damn dare."

"Your partner must get into a chair and sit, comfortably, while you orally pleasure them for 3 minutes." Alfred looked up. "See? You can't do it. You don't have a partner."

"I have a partner," Gilbert stated.

"What?!" Alfred looked up sharply.

"He has a partner," Mathew repeated softly.

"So we need a chair, right?" Gilbert jumped to his feet and moved to one of the fancy hotel chairs, "Come on, Mattie, come sit."

Three jaws (Arthur, Alfred, and Francis to be exact) hit the floor as Mathew Williams moved to join his boyfriend at the chair.

"Sit, sit," Gilbert pushed Mathew into the chair, crawling on after him.

"Are you going to start the time or do I just get free range?" He asked, turning his head towards Alfred.

"I can't watch," Alfred whined, motioning for Gilbert to begin. Alfred clamped his hands over his eyes.

Gilbert leaned forwards, kissing Mathew passionately.

"Jealous, eh?" Mathew asked when Gilbert finally pulled back.

"Just have to remind you who your boyfriend is," Gilbert muttered between kisses down Mathew's jaw and neck. "You've been quite a busy boy after all." Gilbert had made it to the edge of Mathew's shirt, and began to work his way back up, "Making out with your brother," kiss, "Your father," kiss, "That cross dresser." The last kiss was longer, his tongue invading Mathew's mouth.

"Hmm, well you owe me," Mathew told his lover, as Gilbert slithered down to kneel between his legs, "Al will never let me hear the end of this."

"Don't worry, I'll make this worth your while," Gilbert pulled down Mathew's pant's zipper with his teeth. A moan escaped Mathew's lips as Gilbert licked his cock, through his boxers.

"Did he just moan?!" Alfred yelled, flinging his hand off his eyes. Luckily most of the action was blocked by the armrest, or he might have died right then and there. (Not that it helped much either. Everyone could still se that Gilbert's face was between Mathew's legs and the bright blush spreading across Mathew's face.)

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Alfred pulled one of the pillows off the bed and put it over his head. He looked rather like an ostrich with its head buried in the sand. The muffled chant of "oh my god," could still be heard from under the pillow.

Gilbert had finally gotten Mathew's boxers down to his hips, releasing his erection. He took the head into his mouth, sucking hard, causing Mathew to moan and clutch the arm rest. He took him deeper, forcing his throat relax. With one final suck he released his lover's cock.

"Lift," he muttered, pulling Mathew's pants down to his knees.

"Are they done yet?" Alfred asked wearily, pulling his head from under the pillow. He saw exactly where Mathew's pants were and slammed his head back down.

"Just relax," Gilbert muttered. His mouth moved lower, sucking on Mathew's balls.

"It's hard to relax," Mathew replied, "ah… when they're all… ngg… watching."

"They're just jealous," He planted a kiss on Mathew's thigh.

"Of you… uhh… or me?" Mathew's face was flushed, his eyes squeezed closed.

"Both," Gilbert said. He looked Mathew straight in the eyes, planting a kiss on his cock.

"Alright! Times up!" Arthur yelled from the group. "IT was over 5 minutes ago, but some bloody idiot couldn't keep his eyes on the clock!"

"Some of us were enjoying the show, Angleterre!"

"Only you would enjoy watching your own son being blown frog!"

So says the one in a 'special relationship' with Alfred!"

"You still owe me," Mathew told Gilbert as he pulled his pants back up.

"Mhmmm," Gilbert pulled him close, giving him a lingering kiss. When they finally returned to the group all was well. Alfred had returned to a sitting position, the pillow that had once covered his head was now plopped in his lap, and Francis and Arthur had been separated and told to "shut it!"

"Alright, Antonio, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Everyone loves a nice, soft pillow. Lucky you! You get to take off all your clothes and wear nothing but a full size bed pillow for three rounds. It is up to you how you use it, or what you cover," Alfred read. "You know. This thing gives some odd dares."

"What!?" Lovino spluttered, getting ready to tear Alfred apart verbally. Antonio just sighed, ignoring his lover. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the side. Sure he could do a full strip tease like Gilbert had the previous round, but what would be the point? Besides, he didn't want cute little Lovi to get even madder at him for this than he already was.

No one really took notice of Antonio. Not even when he waltzed halfway across totally starkers to get a pillow. Everyone was too intent on watching the little Italian rant.

"Ready to continue?" he asked once he was sitting back down, pillow half skewed over his lap.

Alfred covered his laughter with coughing. "Yes. Lovino?"

"Truth," Lovino grumbled.

"Who, at your current party, do you think can hold their alcohol the least?" Alfred read.

"Simple. Arthur."

"Ooookay~," No one but Arthur even questioned it. "Feliciano, truth or dare?" Alfred asked.

"Ve~ Truth," Feliciano smiled.

"Are you a virgin still? If so, why? If not, who was your first time with and how was it?" Alfred read. Feliciano opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly interrupted.

"Like that's totally easy," Feliks said, "it's got to be Ludwig." Ludwig turned bright red and started to protest along with Feliciano, but again they were cut off.

"Non, non," Francis contradicted, "It would have been earlier. C'est Roderich."

"What!?" Lovino exploded, "I knew he was a fucking pedo!"

"I think it was Lovino," Antonio said, his eyes staring off in the distance, "A little brotherly love."

"What!?! Lovino launched himself at Antonio, "Oy! Bastard! You think I'd touch my own brother!!?"

"Francis!"

"Feliks!"

"What the-"

"Gilbert!"

"Like oh my god ew-"

"Ancient Rome!"

"You perverted old frog!"

"Arthur!"

"Mathew!"

"QUIET!!" Ludwig yelled, effectively shutting everyone up. Lovino was still straddling Antonio, who had lost his pillow somewhere in the struggle, and was trying to strangle him for the "brotherly love" comment. Feliks had been in the process of explaining to Toris that he had "like totally never touched the little wimp." And Francis and Arthur were still fighting over which was the biggest pervert.

"Feliciano?" Alfred asked the now quiet room.

"Ve~ No," Feliciano said, "I've never... you know." Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"You've..."

"ne..."

"ver..."

"Nope," Feliciano smiled, "I've been with Ludwig for foreverrrrr, but we've never..." The entire room burst out laughing, as poor Ludwig turned bright red. "He wanted to wait for some time special!~" Feliciano defended him.

"Oh my god!" Gilbert fake cried, "My brother has principles! I've failed!" He fell over laughing. Ludwig just growled turning red.

"Ludwig, truth or dare?" Alfred asked once the laughter and catcalls finally died down.

"Dare."

"Another player gets to take 3 cans of beer," Alfred read. "This player gets to REALLY shake one of them up, then set them back down in front of you and mix them up. You must pick up a beer, lean your head back, and open it over your face. If it is the shaken one, chug it."

Ludwig looked mournfully at his two remaining beers and all their dead comrades. He had been planning on saving both of them for the next round, not risk wasting one of them on a dare.

"Tsk, stupid potato-bastard," Lovino scoffed. "Can't bring himself to risk a beer."

Ludwig huffed, putting his last two beers in front of him.

"Hey! That was mine!" Gilbert squawked as Ludwig stole one of his beers.

"I bought it," Ludwig informed him, placing the beer with the others. "Kiku would you do the honor?"

Kiku nodded. He carefully lifted one can and gave it a few good shakes. Once satisfied that it was well shaken, he began rapidly switching them around, much like a street hustler tricking a tourist of their cash.

Ludwig's eyes flashed back and forth following one of the cans. It took him almost a full minute to decide which one he was willing to risk. A hand caught his as he slowly lifted it above his head.

"I got it, west," Gilbert said, prying the can out f Ludwig's hand. Before Ludwig could protest Gilbert had raised it above his head finger on the tab. "What? Don't you trust me?"

"Uh… I guess," Ludwig finally replied.

"Good!" Gilbert pulled the tab.

_Crack!_

Ludwig flinched, waiting for the cold ambrosia to hit his head, run through his hair and down his face.

"Good job!" Gilbert cheered, slapping him on the shoulder. "You choose the right one… opps!" Gilbert's hand "slipped" pouring the beer on his brother's head.

Ludwig spluttered screwing his eyes closed to keep the current from entering them.

"So sorry, west," Gilbert stated, throwing the now empty can into the pile with the rest. He snatched one of the remaining two, popping it open, intent on drinking its sweet nectar. Unfortunately he had grabbed the freshly shaken one. Beer fizzed out of the can, pouring over his wrist, down his arm, to finally pool between his legs.

"Holy Fuck!" he yelled, jumping up. "That's cold!"

"Mon ami, you seem to have ad an accident," Francis snickered amongst the other nations' laughter.

"Shut up!" Gilbert yelled, chunking the can at Francis' head.

"You two may go rinse off if you'd like," Alfred giggled his head inclined towards the bathroom. Both German's exited – Gilbert at a dead cursing run, and Ludwig at a stoic stalk. It took several minutes for the ensuing laughter to die down.

"Alright, Kiku, truth or dare?" Alfred asked.

"Dare."

After a few clicks Alfred opened his mouth to read the dare, but was interrupted by shouting in the bathroom.

"Don't take your pants off!" Ludwig yelled.

"But they're fucking wet!" Gilbert responded. The room again burst into laughter.

"Choose someone from the group and take them into a dark room," Alfred read. "You must make out with them for 30 seconds. When they are finished, you must close your eyes and let the other person leave. This person now gets to choose another player to go back into the room that you must make out with for 30 more seconds. The other player cannot choose themselves, and you cannot look who it was until you are finished."

Kiku stood up. "Care to accompany me?" He asked Alfred, offering him a hand up. The American smiled and accepted the hand. They ignored all the catcalls on their way to the closet.

"Rather cramped in here," Alfred commented as they closed the sliding door, blocking off all light. Kiku made a noncommittal noise. "Alright, let's do this." Alfred said, pushing the slighter man against the wall. He brought his lips close, breathing in the other man's space.

Kiku leaned forward connecting their lips. It was he who ended up dominating the kiss, pushing Alfred back up against the door. His tongue slipped into the other man's mouth, tasting the hamburger he had undoubtedly eaten before the party, and the mixture of sake and wine from a pervious dare.

They were both so caught up in the kissing that neither noticed the sound of a knocking on the front door, or voices in the small hall way.

"Wow," Alfred commented when they finally separated. "Keep your eyes closed. I'll go get someone else." He exited the closet and almost ran into Mathew.

"Whoa! Didn't see ya there!" he said, stumbling away. His eyes fell on the open front door and the new nations joining them.

"More people came," Mathew explained. A slow smirk crossed Alfred's face as he saw who one of the newbies was.

"Perfect!" He yelled, grabbing the man by the wrist and dragging him towards the closet. "Kiku's in the middle of his dare. He has to make out with two people," he explained. "I was the first one and I get to choose the second one. You have thirty second! Have fun!" He shoved the man into the closet.

Kiku heard the door open and someone stumble inside. He waited for the kiss he knew was coming. When nothing happened he felt his way forward and felt for the other occupant. His fingers grasped silk and he pulled.

There was a gasp as the other man hit him, but Kiku ignored it, favoring instead to press his lips to the other man. He felt his partner relax into the kiss finally, arms wrapping around Kiku. Kiku let his own arms slowly slide around the man, searching for some hint as to who he was kissing. Just as the mysterious man pulled back he felt the hard cord of a scar through the other man's clothing.

"Sorry we're late, aru," Kiku heard as he slowly opened his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Phew. Should have seen this thing in the making. I accidentally lost the order and totally messed up who was by who between Ivan and Kiku. So I had to go back and connect scenes and kinda ruined part of Feli's truth. T.T Oh well.

**Please send in more dares for them to do! **I really am starting to hate Tordol because so many of the dares are so pervy. (Not that I mind pervy stuff, I just don't want to write 12 characters worth of smut in a single chapter. So much kissing is getting on my nerves. I utterly hate writing kissing scenes now...And I still need to practice writing blow jobs. I recently realized I had never written an actual blow job before I wrote Haunted... okay enough rambing...) Also I've decided there will be some… in between chapters, once the characters start wandering off. These will mostly consist of pairings, and I have three or four planned… but please feel free to vote for pairings for that as well…

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

"-some sort of review stuff)... And I want to give my cookie to (Character) for finally (Something)" (Really creative right?)

There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want. (I've had 16ths of cookies before)  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

**Earth Hour Contest thingy: (Please read all!) **Okay, so Earth Hour is on March 27th. I plan to be celebrating it, (made me think of Hetalia) and decided what better way to celebrate than by writing, right? So I will be writing three prompts during that hour. (It takes me about 20 minutes to write one oneshot… short oneshot.)

**Now here's were you come in: I will write the first three prompts I get via PM. ** So got something you want to see written? PM it to me.

A little extra info: I have to have them before 8:30 Central Time March 27, 2010. At that point I turn off my computer and write by one flickering candle. **I'm keeping a list of the first three prompts sent on my profile. So check it before you send. ** If I don't manage to update the profile fast enough, then I'll take whatever extra slip by. If you don't get it in before it fills up. Oh well. (-cough-senditinandwe'llsee-cough-)

And now I wrap up this EXTREMELY long author's note. Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
